What Should Be
by Rosaline O. Porshe
Summary: "With this ring, I thee wed." Rachel followed suit, slipping her own class ring onto Blaine's pinky, her fingers more slender and delicate compared to Blaine's, both reveling in the feel of the other's ring on their hands, wanting to stay in the moment.


Hello my wonderful readers! I know it has been a VERY long time since I have updated ANYTHING, but I am back! Besides this I have published four other stories for you, two of which are incomplete. So PLEASE check those out!

This story is a short one shot about Rachel and Blaine. Love kinda sucks. Enjoy! Please, Please, REVIEW! Virtual hugs to those who do!

* * *

><p>"Alright guys!" Artie called at the end of one of the West Side Story rehearsals. "That is enough for today, get home get some rest, and leads, LEARN YOUR LINES."<p>

Rachel and Blaine laughed, they had grown much closer since the beginning of the school's musical, often spending late nights with each other running lines and helping each other with the music. Blaine often found himself enlisting Rachel in helping him dance…Kurt had mentioned that when he danced he tended to look like he was having a seizure.

Blaine didn't care that Kurt was mad at Rachel. He understood where she was coming from. She wanted New York just as bad as Kurt, and Rachel was right. If either won, they could just elect the other as vice president. Blaine had gotten into a very heated discussion one night about the whole thing early on, when Kurt had him practically brainwashed, and Rachel said herself she didn't really want to be class president, she just wanted the title for her college application. She wanted to give Kurt the majority of the power, letting him influence things heavily.

And Rachel was a good friend to him. She helped him gain more self-confidence, especially after Finn's cold words. Finn was right to a certain extent, McKinley was not Dalton. Rachel was a constant reminder to him of why he questioned his sexuality the previous year, and the musical was causing him to question things more and more. If he could only…

On the other end, there was Rachel. Blaine helped Rachel control herself. He wasn't scared to call her out. Without embarrassing her, or being mean. And, as stupid as it sounded, he explained it. He helped her fix it. Rachel understood why Finn was so jealous. Blaine was talented, a born leader, kind, a team player, and would always hold a special place in Rachel's heart.

"Hey Rach?" Blaine called to Rachel who began to pack her things in the seats of the large auditorium.

Rachel looked up, smiling warmly, "Yeah?"

Blaine smiled back, his previous nervousness gone, the auditorium no longer seeming so big. "The duet. One Hand, One Heart. I know Artie told us to learn it, but I just, there's something," Blaine stumbled trying to describe what was wrong.

"The emotions?" Rachel asked giggling lightly. When Blaine nodded, Rachel turned her back and rummaged through her bag, looking for something, saying, "I get it. This song is so easy to turn cheesy, and don't even get me started on the notes, between trying to maintain the emotion and hit the right pitches, it can be difficult. How about we run it, and then I can pinpoint what's wrong and help you?"

Blaine nodded timidly, Rachel running up the stage to the wings, setting up the CD with the accompaniment. Rachel came out, top hat and veil in hand, setting the scene, holding a small black remote in her hand.

Rachel's eyes turned soft, giving them both a moment to get into character and prepare themselves.

"Okay," Rachel whispered after a moment, getting caught up in Blaine's warm hazel eyes, "Soft emotion, but powerful. Passion. Theatricality. Now start,"

Blaine sucked in a deep breath, remembering the lines perfectly, this time flowing easier. More honestly. It was hard to be in character when he felt his heart was no his sleeve.

"I, Anton, take thee Maria."

Rachel followed almost immediately, more gentle, much like Maria. "I, Maria, take thee Anton."

Blaine spoke again, trembling lightly at the sound of his character's name falling so easily from Rachel's pink lips. "For richer, for poorer."

"In sickness, and in health." Rachel whispered, reaching for Blaine's hands and intertwining their fingers tenderly.

Blaine spoke next, the ease and honesty at which the words fell almost scaring him. "To love, and to honor."

Rachel said, almost immediately after Blaine finished, a certain longing filling her normally calm and collected voice, remembering the way his hands gripped her waist so securely when he sang Last Friday Night in glee. "To hold, and to keep."

"From each sun, to each moon." Blaine spoke certainly, as if nothing was going to change his mind, having convinced himself, staring down at Rachel with big eyes.

"From tomorrow, to tomorrow." Rachel affirmed kindly, Blaine softening, his voice dialing back to a whisper.

"From now, to forever."

Rachel let the words sink in. Stunned at how honest Blaine seemed, wishing for it to be true, Rachel wishing it for herself as well, whispering back shakily, "Until death do us part."

There was a lingering silence in the air as Blaine seemed to forget his line while he lost himself in Rachel's love-filled eyes.

"With this ring, I thee wed." Blaine spoke after a pause, taking his class ring off his finger and slipping it onto Rachel's ring finger almost automatically.

"With this ring, I thee wed." Rachel followed suit, slipping her own class ring onto Blaine's pinky, her fingers more slender and delicate compared to Blaine's, both reveling in the feel of the other's ring on their hands, wanting to stay in the moment forever.

Blaine was becoming light headed, her warm eyes making it hard to think, Blaine barely finding the coherency to nod, Rachel lifting her arm and pressing play, the quiet, delicate music floating out into the auditorium.

Blaine sucked in a deep breath, grasping Rachel's hands just a little tighter for reassurance, singing in almost a whisper.

"_Make of our hands, one hand,"_

Rachel shivered at Blaine's light touch, all the emotions from the previous year filling her body, taking her cue, lifting their intertwined left hands to Blaine's heart, feeling the pounding against her hand, hoping he couldn't hear the pounding of her own heart.

"_Make of our hearts, one heart," _

They floated flawlessly into the chorus together, turning their bodies out to the empty auditorium, _"Make of our vows, one last vow,  
>Even death won't part,<br>Us now." _

As the piano continued to play, Blaine turned himself back to Rachel, resting his arm around her waist, Rachel following as they continued together into the second verse, walking in a circle, pulling each other increasingly closer with each step.

"_Make of our lives one life,  
>Day after day, one light,<br>Now we begin now we start,"_

The music swelled with Blaine's voice booming passionately and echoing through the auditorium. _"One hand."_

Rachel echoed Blaine, yet contrasting him by singing softly, sweetly, femininely, their faces coming closer and closer by the measure. _"One heart."_

Blaine joined back with Rachel for the end of the song, their voices barely being heard over the already quiet accompaniment.

"_Even death won't part,  
>Us. Now."<em>

Rachel stopped breathing, Blaine's breath warm on her cheek, their noses touching, eyes closed lightly, lashes brushing against Blaine's cheek. He grasped her chin, pulling her face to his, lips touching softly.

It was more than Blaine remembered. Before he hadn't been able to think. Intoxicated, and then taken by surprise. Now, he was really able to question his own sexuality, any thoughts of his boyfriend gone for the moment as he inhaled Rachel's scent, ran his fingers through her long, thick locks of perfect chestnut hair. Her lips moved in perfect synchronization against his, savoring the taste of her coffee flavored lip gloss.

Rachel couldn't think. He mind was clouded with Blaine's lips moving so wonderfully against her own. She held his cheek in her hand lightly, reveling in how well it fit in her hand. It fit better than when she held Finn's chee…

Rachel separated herself, turning away from Blaine completely, the fog clearing in her mind. "We can't ever tell anyone about this."

Blaine was confused momentarily when he remembered Kurt. He would be here any moment to take Blaine home. "It would kill them."

Rachel paused in her exit, having licked her lips absently, tasting Blaine, musing out loud, "Why does it feel,"

"So good?" Blaine interrupted, making his way to Rachel, "So perfect? Like when we touch," Blaine continued to ramble, grazing his fingers lightly over Rachel's forearm, feeling her shiver delicately.

"Fireworks." Rachel breathed, Blaine's arms wrapping around her waist, setting his head on her shoulder, kissing her collar bone lightly.

Blaine let out a shaky breath murmuring, "Exactly."

Rachel shook her head once more, pulling away and grabbing her things. Her eyes lingering over Blaine's class ring which still sat on her hand. She should have given it back. But her heart was stopping her. "It can never be."

Blaine nodded in agreement both staring sadly at each other as Rachel made her way out. "It's funny how alike we are to our characters." Blaine spoke.

"It's like every truly great love story." Rachel added, sending one last longing glance after Blaine, looking like she was trying not to cry, which Blaine almost hoped, as he knew that he holding back his own tears as well.

"Tragic."


End file.
